nefilin vampiro
by sunny o.o
Summary: edward se fue para que ella fuera humana pero bella nunca fue una humana y el sacrificio de edward no sirvio de nada. 52 años despues... se encontraran?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: una ves soñe que si pero no twilight no me pertenece es de la tan envidiada señora meyer O.o**

**Nota del autor: vale no sean tan malos es mi primera historia. no hablo bien español pero quiero mejorarlo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que escribiendo, estoy orgullosa de ser latina pero hace años que no leía o escribía español como deve de ser... un solo review no les cuesta nada por favor l.l **

**paraíso**

Han pasado 52 años desde que fui convertida en vampiro y 51 años desde que descubrí que nunca fui humana. Soy un nefilin vampiro, un ángel caído que fue convertida en vampiro y condenada a pasar la eternidad sin el amor de su vida. Una vieja profecía dice

_Las criaturas que cruzan la línea establecida como el límite entre la relación de humanos y cualquier otro tipo de criaturas, ah de pagar las consecuencias por alterar las vidas de los humanos y bajara a pagarla a la tierra como uno más de ellos hasta encontrar el paraíso de nuevo. En el momento que lo encuentre se le devolverá su alma._

No la recuerdo muy bien pero la advertencia es clara, que cual fue mi pecado? Como ya han de saber todos pasamos por una serie de pruebas para comprobar que somos lo suficiente mente dignos de merecer el honor de ser un arcángel. Yo fui asignada de ángel protector como mi primera prueba, pero falle. La noche en la que baje a la tierra como un espirito fui asignada a ser el ángel guardián del recién nacido Edward Anthony Masen, lo cuide cada vez que el me lo pedía puesto que solo podemos intervenir cuando somos llamados de corazón y con mucha fe, en aquel tiempo todo era más seguro pero 16 años después todo cambio, había una guerra entre humanos.

Al cumplir 17 años, decidió que quería participar en la guerra pero para ese entonces yo había cruzado la línea y no podía permitirlo. Subí al cielo y le pedí a los arcángeles como favor especial que no lo permitieran, que él no merecía tener la horrible experiencia de estar entre tanto dolor. Me quede en el cielo arreglando otras cosas y cuando regrese a cuidarlo él estaba en una camilla de un hospital junto con su madre muriendo de la fiebre española, mi corazón murió al verlo allí sufriendo sin fuerzas para continuar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su madre Elizabeth le pidió a un vampiro que salvara a su hijo de la muerte que lo convirtiera en vampiro. Todo fue demasiado rápido no puede evitarlo.

Mi castigo fue venir a la tierra hasta encontrar mi paraíso, aun no entiendo cómo voy a encontrar el camino hacia el paraíso si ahora que el ya no está nada tiene sentido nada me importa. Todo lo descubrí cuando él me dejo en el bosque de Forks. Quise buscar el prado donde el dijo amarme pero mi mente humana me jugaba trucos y pase muchos días viajando al bosque a espaldas de Charlie y una de esas beses me encontré con Laurent. El me convirtió en vampiro. Un año después me encontraba en el prado y encontré a mis hermanas Claire y Kelly ellas eran ángeles caídos y me explicaron todo lo que yo era. Nos podemos reconocer entre nosotras. También me enseñaron a convertirme cosa que era rara ya que yo era un vampiro y se supone estaba congelada.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación en Alaska, era las 7 de la noche y como siempre recordando los momentos en los que el entraba por ventana, aunque sabía que era ilógico que él nunca regresaría siempre dejaba mi ventana abierta. Recordar era físicamente doloroso pero era un castigo que tenía que pagar por enamorarme de un ángel como él, Un ángel verdaderamente puro. No es que el dolor disminuyera con el tiempo es que yo me hice más fuerte y por el bien de mis hermanas tenía que guardarme mi dolor para mí. Aunque al recordar lloraba por horas y se me hacía difícil respirar el pecho me dolía y en donde se supone que llevamos el corazón se sentía un vació profundo.

¨bájale a lo que sea que estas escuchando es horrible, no sé cómo puedes llamarle música¨ grito Kelly la mayor de todas, tenía físicamente 19, mientras Claire y yo parecíamos de 18.

¨que sufras de menopausia no es mi culpa hermanita ahora discúlpate por ofender mi música y devuélveme el control de mi equipo de sonido, si entiendes eso verdad MIO¨

¨hey podrían dejar de gritar van a despertar a los vecinos¨ dije entrando a la sala

¨ te recuerdo hermanita que vivimos en una casa a prueba se sonidos a millas de humanos en un bosque privado donde los humanos no entran, si entiendes eso verdad? Bueno te lo pongo más claro. N-o t-e-n-e-m-o-s v-e-c-i-n-o-s, vale venga repítalo señorita, no tenemos vecinos¨

Si mala idea, que después de 51 años no había aprendido a no meterme entre las peleas de mis hermanas?

* * *

**corto? si, solo quiero saber que les parese la idea ya tengo el otro capitulo pero quiero saber que les parece. recuerden que todos empesamos de abajo y aprendemos de nuestros erores. criticas son muy bien aceptadas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: No, los personajes no son mios son de la señora meyer la idea pues esa si es mia!

**Authors note: porfavor si la leen dejenme un comentario lo que quieran decir. si la odian les gusta lo que sea prometo actualizar cada dos dias maximo tres si me dejan un comentari. gracias a _elma y btvs22_ por sus comentarios.**

**una cosa mas ay dos canciones una que fue mencionada y la otra que me parece encaja en todo esto asta que edward y ella se reconcilien (autora tonta se supone que esos son secretos) los nombres son my inmortal de evanessence y masoquismo de lola  
**

* * *

** _UNA CANCION_**

Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música a todo volumen, las peleas de mis hermanas cada vez eran peores estas chicas tenían que encontrar al menos 10 motivos para llevarse la contraria en menos de 3 minutos.

Una canción me llamo la atención y automática mente me arrepentí pero no podía dejar de escucharla

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Tuve que cubrir mi boca para no gritar de dolor, sentí que mis rodillas entraban en contacto con la alfombra y mi rostro automáticamente se llenaba de lágrimas, sentí como el agujero se volvía a abrir en mi pecho y el fantasma de mi pasado pasaba frente a mí. Recordé sus ojos color miel y la forma tan angelical en la que el sol iluminaba su cabello color bronce. Me maldije internamente por no respetar las reglas, eran claras porque una simple canción me hacia romperlas todas

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Pero esas palabras eran tan verdaderas este dolor que sentía nunca se iría ni aunque pasaran mil años

I´ ve tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar y avente el ipod contra la pared. Con mis sentidos tan alterados pude escuchar cómo se quebraba cada parte del reproductor. Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta de que el ipod que había pasado mis defensas y roto en mas pedazos mi ya roto corazón.

Sentí mis lagrimas color morado bajar por mi rostro hasta que ya no tenía más. Dios, mil preguntas daban vueltas por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no pude ser suficiente para él? ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? ¿Por qué no me convirtió el? ¿Era tan desagradable saber que yo caminaría esta tierra por la eternidad? Este dolor acabara con migo en cualquier momento.

"Bella! Oh dios, Bella, Bella cariño estas bien? Que pregunta tan idiota es obvio que no pero… Claire! Ayúdame!" Escuche a Kelly gritar pero para mí nada importaba

"que pasa Kelly? Porque tan siempre tan histeri… por mis pistolas Bella! Que te ah pasado? Y después todo fue un susurro.

Escuche susurros y abrí los ojos, mis hermanas estaban allí mirándome con curiosidad y soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

"que paso" pregunte puesto que me sentía confundida

"demonios! Bella que paso? Nos preguntas a nosotras! Tu dinos que paso casi nos da un paro cardiaco!" vale y luego dicen que la histérica es Kelly, sonreí ante mi broma interna

"Claire primero que todo es imposible que te de un paro cardiaco" conteste mientras me levantaba de la cama, necesitaba lavarme la cara

"tú te desmallaste y eso también era imposible!" contesto levantando su tono de voz

"no me desmalle, si tan solo hubieras puesto más atención. Kelly me durmió con su don" esta chica era más distraída que un niño en una tienda de juguetes!

"Bella te encuentras bien? Creo que deberías explicarnos que paso" pregunto Kelly con un tono lleno de preocupación. Se me hizo imposible mentirle, además esa era una de las reglas del grupo. No mentir, aparte era una de las reglas de dios.

Me senté en la cama frente a mis dos hermanas y abrase con fuerza una almohada y empecé mi historia

"el chico que yo debía proteger cuando era ángel es ahora un vampiro, cuando baje a la tierra lo conocí, por supuesto no sabía quién era él y mucho menso que era. Lo descubrí días después y me enamore de él. Le pedí que me convirtiera para poder pasar la eternidad juntos pero él se negó, me dijo que él no me iba a condenar quitándome mi alma. Viví los mejores meses de mi vida pero mi cuento de hadas se acabo y él me dejo. Dijo que no era suficientemente buena para el" finalice con mas lagrimas en mi rostro pero intentando no recordar su perfecto rostro para no caer en el mismo estado por dos veces en…quien sabe cuánto tiempo

"Bella es por eso que has estado sola todo este tiempo? Por eso no as encontrado tu pareja? El es tu pareja verdad?"

"el fue mi único amor y nunca podre volver a amar, además yo nunca tuve la intención de amarlo. De una cosa estaba segura, lo sabía desde la boca de mi estomago, desde el centro de mis husos, desde la cima de mi cabeza hasta la planta de mis pies, desde el vacio profundo de mi pecho. Era como el amor le da a alguien el poder de romperte. Y yo eh sido rota sin reparación. Nunca más volveré a amar" termine mi declaración en un susurro ya que el dolor era insoportable.

"oh dios amiga! No entiendo como alguien puede lastimar tanto a un ángel como tú pero juro que si le llego a poner una mano encima a ese maldito vampiro se va a arrepentir de haber nacido!" Eso si me asusto Kelly nunca hablaba así

"Kelly lamento mucho decepcionarte pero ese hombre es intocable, entendido? Si tengo que ponerme enfrente de el como un escudo para protegerlo lo haré con mucho gusto? Dije apuntándoles con un dedo

" se supone que destruimos demonios no que los protegemos amiga tu siempre del otro lado de la lógica!" intervino Claire moviendo lentamente su cabeza y sonriendo en desaprobación

"chicas llevamos 5 días aquí en Alaska que vamos a hacer?" pregunte intentando reanimarme, mas bien intentado ocultar mi dolor

"bueno si no les molesta yo hice algo… espérenme voy por unos papeles ya regreso" contesto Kelly emocionada

"si, eso suena aburrido" dijo Claire haciendo una mueca de disgusto

"que dijiste Claire?" grito Kelly desde su estudio, sonaba como si estuviera con la cabeza dentro de un cajón y tirando todos los papeles a la alfombra

"que no tardes" intento quitársela, pero yo estaba segura que ella avía escuchado.

Un minuto después regreso Kelly con tres fólderes color gris bastante elegantes.

"sabía que vendríamos aquí y decidí aplicar a una escuela como tutoras. Al principio se negaron pero luego que les mande nuestro currículo y vieron el nivel de nuestras clases aceptaron. Aquí esta su información falsos por supuesto" nos dio los folders correspondientes.

Maldita sea mi suerte! Voy a estar en la clase de biología ayudando a los estudiantes y como rayos se supone que yo voy a aguantar eso? Porque creen que estudio por interne? Ugh estos dos años serán muy largos puedo jurarlo


	3. Chapter 3

**la historia no me pertenece. es de la señora meyer.**

**Authors note:** agradesco a todos los que an leido mi historia y les pido que me dejen saber su opinion, no les cuesta mucho y a mi me hace sentir bien. si les gusta la odian. lo que . se que muchas personas an entrado y eso me hace feliz pero si alcanzo las** 20 reviews** prometo actualizar cada 2 dias.

* * *

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CLAIRE**

-no se si pueda estar en una escuela. no eh ido a una desde... ustedes saben y mucho menos en un salón de biología- dijo un poco apenada

-por que no?- pregunto kelly mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro

-solo intentalo Bella. El no estará ahí y si crees que es demasiado pues simplemente renuncias. nosotras estaremos ahi apoyandote- dije intentando darle ánimos pero una lágrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla y desapareció en sus labios  
-Bella, esta es la primera vez que te veo llorar, porque tus lágrimas son moradas y no azules? al igual que tus alas cuando te conviertes y tu vestido?- pregunto kelly verdadera mente intrigada  
- también tu corazón es morado- agregue, la verdad a mi también me daba curiosidad y solo una vez la habia visto convertirse para proteger a una niña que estaba perdida y dos vampiros la iban a atacar. aun recuerdo como los hizo pedazos. fue increíble!

- bueno pues, mi teoría es que yo no uso el color azul como el que nuestro padre uso en el cielo porque mi alma también tiene un poco de demonio no solo de ángel como , se supone que azul significa el cielo y rojo el infierno si juntan los dos colores obtienen morado.-  
-si tiene sentido- agrego kelly encojiendose de hombros. para mi también tenia sentido aunque no creía que ella mereciera ser clasificada como un demonio  
-bella tu deberías ir a cazar mientras Claire y yo arreglamos las cosas! desde hace 50 años que no has estado cerca de humanos y no queremos tener riesgos innecesarios

-yo lavo los autos!- conteste antes de que me pusieran a hacer algo que no me gustara"

Bella so lo se limito a inclinar la cabeza para darnos a entender que estaba bien. Lo ultimo que vi de ella fue su cabello color caoba por la ventana. Que a esta chica no se le explicaron que ya se había inventaron unos agujeros rectangulares llamados puertas?

- bueno yo haré algo para que llevemos de comer, saludable y 100% aprobado por vegetarianos. crees que bella quiera llevar algo para comer?-  
- por que no? aunque ella prefiere sangre también le gusta la comida humana y no queremos sospechas!- definitiva mente Alaska era uno de los mejores lugares no quería irme tan rápido.

Salí asea la cochera para empezar mi tarea. Frente a mí se encontraba mi jaguar XJ220 negro, ese era mi tesoro, mi mejor amigo, mi compañía, mi único y verdadero amor. También estaba el Lamborghini v12 Jota de Kelly y el Saleen S7 de Bella. Todos autos deportivos y rápidos, perfectos para la chica vampiro y dos nefilins! el tiempo paso rápido ya que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con mi carro. Termine a las 7:40 y subí para arreglarme.

-Bella! Me asustaste que haces aquí tan temprano te esperaba un poco mas tarde tarde-

-andamos un poco distraídas por aquí! Que, otra vez pensado en chicos guapos posando sobre tu auto?- agrego con una sonrisa

"no! Yo nunca pienso en eso… bueno si pero ya no más" ouch esta chica siempre sabe como avergonzar te!

-te esperamos en los autos, no tardes necesitamos llegar temprano en nuestro primer día de trabajo- grito Kelly desde la puerta arrastrando a bella

Subí a mi habitación y me arregle lo más rápido que pude 1.3 minutos y me encontraba dentro de mi auto dirigiéndome asea la salida de la casa con mis hermanas detrás de mí. Todos los arboles eran verdes con una manta de nieve que cubría sus ramas. Llegamos a la escuela en tiempo record gracias a nuestra manera tan legal de manejar. Pero podía presumir que ni un policía nos había parado en todo este tiempo! tres sicópatas suicidas al volante con un record limpio!

me imagine las expresiones de los estudiantes al ver entrar tres autos salidos de revista con tres chicas más hermosas que las de Hollywood. en cuanto llegamos a la entrada del colegio todos miraron con la boca abierta los misteriosos autos lujosos con vidrios negros entrar al parqueo. Nos parqueamos cerca de la oficina y en cuanto bajamos de los autos todos los ojos de ese lugar se posaron en nosotras. No debí haber olvidado mi cámara. Sus rostros eran increíblemente dignos de una película!

Entramos a la oficina intentando escapar de las miradas criticonas del lugar. Selawik Davis-Ramoth School no la gran cosa pero al menos me divertiría

-buenos días señoritas en que puedo ayudarles?- se escucho una voz detrás de una computadora. Era una anciana de unos 75 años, creía que era ilegal que ancianos trabajaran pero teniendo en cuenta la populación de este lugar no me sorprendía.

-buenos días señora, nosotras somos las hermanas luna, las nuevas tutoras del colegio.- Contesto Kelly con un tono serio y amable.

-bienvenidas! Es bastante raro tener gente nueva por aquí a excepción de los turistas claro esta pero ellos nunca se quedan más de 3 meses. Me alegro mucho conocer gente nueva. Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, diríjase a la librería allí la señora Anderson y ella les explicara todo lo que necesiten saber- umm como que hablaba demasiado esta señora.

-muchas gracias señora, fue un gusto conocerla- tenía que ser Bells. Siempre con tanto amor por los ancianos.

Caminamos a la librería sin saludar a nadie más. No me gustaban las paradas y al parecer a mis hermanas tampoco. Que esperaban después de todo somos criaturas de la velocidad. Detrás de unos libros viejos se encontraba otra anciana con lentes. Nos saludo con una sonrisa bastante agradable antes de que todos los libros de la pila se balancearan sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Bella había sostenido los libros segundos antes de que cayeran sobre la señora. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de la estupidez de mi hermana.

-eso estuvo cerca creía que estaba más lejos, que suerte!- gracias a dios la señora no era tan observadora si no ahorita estaríamos en graves problemas aunque seguramente Bella todavía estaba en graves problemas. Kelly no iba a dejar esto así, seguramente la iba a castigar.

-si tengo buenos reflejos,- contesto Bella intentando dar una excusa.

-bueno ahora que el peligro de lluvia de libros ah pasado. podemos discutir su trabajo, porque ustedes son las hermanas luna verdad?-

-si señora somos nosotras- contesto Kelly mientras miraba a bella con unos ojos asesinos.

-perfecto! Bueno yo soy la señora anderson, la bibliotecaria. Bueno como ustedes se abran dado cuenta esta es una escuela bastante pequeña, por lo tanto el trabajo no será mucho. La señorita Kelly Luna estará en la librería todos los periodos a excepción del 4 periodo después del luche cuando estará ayudando a los estudiantes de último año la clase de gobierno. La señorita Claire Luna tendrá una clase de ingles en el periodo 1 y otra en el periodo 5, el resto será estará en la librería. La señorita Isabella Luna…-

-Bella- le interrumpió bella como lo hacía cada vez que alguien le llamaba Isabella.

-perdón, la señorita Bella Luna tendrá una clase de Biología en el periodo 3 y otra en el periodo 4. Los grupos de tutoría pueden ser después de escuela o durante clases también en grupo o individual mente, como mejor le ayude a el estudiante.-

En ese momento sonó la campana y se escuchaban los pasos de todos intentando llegar a clase.

-si no ay estudiantes que necesiten ayuda pueden salir al jardín a caminar o lo que ustedes quieran, ahora el deber llama-dijo la anciana dando media vuelta y caminando asea otra pila de libros

el día paso rápido y aburrid, al principio bella parecía muy afectada pero para el final del día estaba mucho mejor.  
nos quedamos después de escuela ya que un grupo de estudiantes vendrían a pedir ayuda para un proyecto de biología. Kelly se fue porque necesitaba comprar comida para la casa y yo me quede a esperar a Bella.

en ese momento lo vi venir. deje de respirar cuando se acerco a bella quien se encontraba a mi lado. era perfecto

-vale seria mucho mejor si los dos respiran, no queremos que se desmaye uno de los dos- interrumpió Bella sentí como me ponia roja de verguenza pero me quede tranquila al ver que no era la unica. el tambien estaba igual.

- si estoy sobrando porque no me lo dicen de una ves!- grito Bella un poco irritada por nuetro comportamiento pero al parecer las palabras coherentes abian desaparecido de mi mente.

- Bien hablo yo! David ella es mi hermana Claire, Claire el es David Alejandro, esta conmigo en el periodo 4-  
-mucho gusto Claire- dijo el joven con una sorinsa que me dejo sin aliento.

-lo mismo digo- intente que mi voz sonara normal pero los nervios eran evidentes.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

**_ 2 semanas despues_**

Todo iba perfecto en la escuela, me sentia cada vez mas fuerte pero aun seguia imaginandolo en los pasillos, casilleros, mejor dicho en todos lados donde iva. habian seis chicas en el colegio que me querian fuera del colegio. se creian las mas populares y al llegar nosotras todo cambio. eso me incomodava ser el punto de atencion no era algo bueno para mi.

ahora tenia algo en que pasar parte de mi tiempo. David Alejandro era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y mi cuñado puesto que hace una semana se hizo novio de Claire. el aun no sabia nada de nuestro secreto y aveces lo notaba incomodo cuando estabamos solos. le molestaban mis ojos decian que eran como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba. no se equivocaba, cuando las personas estan dentro de mi escudo son parte de mi puedo sentir sus emociones saber sus pensamientos y en algunos casos parte de su pasado mas obscuro y porsupuesto sus intenciones, para saber si de verdad vale la pena protejer.

David Alejandro me recordava a humana-fragil-pequeña-Bella pero el era bastante mejor, era atractivo, dulce, cuidadoso, inteligente, y definitivamente lo suficiente mente bueno para ser la pareja de Claire y ser parte de nuestra familia. para mi David era mi hermano y estaba dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa para defenderlo, para protejerlo.

no dudava que el momento de decirle la verdad estubiera bastante serca a mas tardar mañana en la tarde. Claire ya avia comentado que tenia miedo de su reaccion y de que el llegara a odiarla. yo estaba segura que eso no pasaria. la relacion de ellos era como si se conosieran desde siempre.

-Bella podrias bajar? reunion importante antes de que me arrepienta- grito Claire desde el comedor.

-un segundo, me faltan 5 ojas para terminar un libro- dije con tono aburrido.

- es de David, pero si no te importa tu "hermano" puedes quedarte leendo tu libro- chantaje eso se llamaba chantaje! deveria ser ilegal.

- ya estoy aqui y mas te vale que sea de el, porque si es mentira...- deje mi oracion sin terminar dando paso a millones de oportunidades para vengarme.

-bien, primero quiero agradecerles su apollo respecto a mi relacion con david-

-lo hacemos con mucho gusto- interrumpi mientras jugaba con un mechon de mi cabello.

-ustedes saben como me siento cunado estoy con el, no queiro perderlo y no se si lo mejor sea dejarlo ir para no lastimarlo. el tiene derecho a vivir en su mundo humano y nosotros no podemos pretender ser algo que no somos. Bella lo siento pero me es dificil confiar que su vida esta a salvo estando tu serca. eres un vampiro y el un humano. es como tener un gato y un raton en la misma casa.- sentia como el dolor recoria mi cuerpo, ahora yo estaba en la posicion de jasper, pero aunque sentia un nudo en la garganta al pensar que ella podria lastimar a mi hermano si lo dejava tenia que ablar. mi historia no se podia repetir, aunque esta ves seria diferente porque mi hermana lo dejava porque lo amaba. me aclare la garganta inutilmente intentando disminuir mi dolor, aunque no sirvio de nada.

-Claire tu sabes que yo estube en una cituacion similar a la de ustedes, por lo tanto quiero que sepas que no solo te apollo si no que te juro que nunca lastimaria a David y tambien que lo protejere con mi vida si es necesario. yo creo que si quieres protejer a david deves quedarte a su lado y si ustedes lo desean yo podria convertirlo en vampiro, lo que me pidan lo tienen. asi de simple-

-me parece que Bella tiene rason, si estas segura del amor que el siente por ti y de el que tu sientes por el deverias de ir ahorita mismo a recojerlo y ablamos con el de una ves por todas o si tu prefieres hacerlo sola- podia sentir el miedo de Kelly al dejarle saber a un humano el secreto que abiamos protegido por siglos, pero estaba intentando tomarlo todo con calma por el bien de Claire.

- de verdad se los agradesco mucho y prefiero que ustedes esten con migo. no sera facil. pero son las 11 de la noche! sus padres no dejaran que salga-

-Claire para eso estamos las hermanas no creo que al chico le moleste que yo les pida permiso a sus padres seguro que no se negaran- dije guiñando un ojo, ella sabia perfectamente que controlaria la mente de sus suegros pero por su sonrisa parecia que esta ves no le molestaba.

corri asta mi carro y maneje a toda velocidad asta la casa de David, en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabia donde vivia! pare enfrente de una tienda de ropa para nieve. las casas de madera se estaban empezando a cubrir de nieve. los arboles altos y la pequeña brisa me hizo sentir en paz. pense que mi hermana se molestaria si no me apuraba. encendi el auto y maneje unas calles asta que me llego su aroma. seguramente no estaba tan lejos. maneje unas cuadras intentando seguir su olor asta que llegue a una casa como las demas. la luces estaban encendidas. toque el timbre y escuche pasos bajar las escaleras al parecer eran de David.

-Oh! Bella? que haces aqui? y a esta hora? entra te va a dar un resfriado. dime le sucedio algo a Claire?- era tan dulce! como un pequeño pajaro intentando defender a una paloma.

-no ella se encuentra bien pero necesita ablar contigo. crees que podrias acompañarme?- pude sentir su miedo al no saber lo que ella le diria, toda esta situacion me traia malos recuerdos.

-hijo quien es?- escuche a su padre gritar desde la sala.

-no me van a dejar ir-

- a que si te dejan! diles que vengan- le dije con una sonrisa intentando darle animos

-papà mamà podrian venir?-

-que suced... hola señorita en que podemos ayudarle? esta perdida?- me pregunto el señor imnotizado por mi belleza.

-en realidad queria saber si ustedes podrian dejar que David venga conmigo. estamos en medio de un projecto y es necesario que me acompañe en este momento.-

-por supuesto, lo que usted necesite-

- es posible que no regrese asta mañana- agrege con una sonrisa quita alientos, intentando deslumbrarlos aunque no era necesario.

- por mi parte no ay ningun problema- dijo el señor

- supongo que el estara seguro verdad?- aunque estaba bajo mi encanto, su amor de madre era increiblemente fuerte que aun podia reusarse.

-por supuesto señora su hijo estara perfectamente bien- le asegure aunque podia doblar la fuerza ella se merecia algo mejor.

-bien entonces no veo ningun problema, deverias ir por tu mochila y ropa para mañana.- le dijo la señora mientras me davan las buenas noches los dos y regresaban a ver la television. David subio rapido para un humano. lo bueno es que no era tan torpe como humana-bella!

regreso despues de unos minutos y subio a mi auto.

-tienes frio?- pregunte, si se enfermaba estaria en serios problemas con mi hermana.

-umm porque tu siempre te ves comoda aunque alla mucho frio? estuviste fuera por 10 minutos ablando con mis padres con una simple playera y parecias no notar el frio?- vale ya se avia tardado en notar nuestra anormalidad. con el nunca actuaba como humana y aun asi no se avia dado cuenta de nada asta ahora! ignore su pregunta y maneje mas rapido

- podrias bajarle? si quiero ver a Claire y no morir en el camino- se le sentia vastante incomodo pero decidi ignorar su comentario  
llegamos a casa en 5 minutos. Claire estaba en el mismo lugar al parecer y Kelly se encontraba revisando algunos papeles de su trabajo en su dormitorio. Kelly corrio asta el comedor y se sento antes de que entraramos.

David camino en silencio y su miedo aumento cuando miro el rostro triste de Claire. aveces deseaba no tener este poder, su dolor y su amor me recordava a el mio aunque no eran tan fuertes como lo que yo sentia.

-Buenas noches David, podrias sentarte por favor, necesitamos ablar- el tono de mi hermana era tranquilo pero en su mente pasaban imagenes de ellos dos juntos y de el uyendo de nosotras. su imaginacion la estaba lastimando aun mas con eso.

me sente al frente de la mesa. aunque Kelly era la mas bieja de todas yo era la mas fuerte por lo tanto era mas capaz de defender a mi clan. kelly se sento enfrente de mi y Kelly a la par de ella. David tenia miedo y decidio sentarse a mi derecha en ves de al lado de claire.

-David, Bella te trajo asta aqui porque ay algo muy importante que deves saber pero entes quiero que me prometas que lo que te digamos estara a salvo contigo. si alguien mas se da cuenta todo terminara con la muerte de mis hermanas y la mia.- Claire no avia mirado a David desde que llegamos, se limitaba a mirar sus manos.

-no aria nada que te lastime a ti ni a tus hermanas.- su sinceridad era evidente.

- bien, como pongo esto para que sea mas facil de entender...Bella ayuda- en todo esto siempre me tenia como su ayudante personal por mi experiencia

- facil Claire solo dile que no somos humanas- dije distraida con un mechon de cabello que enrollaba y desenrrollaba de mi dedo.

-no entiendo- escuche bien? que es lo que no entiendo si lo dije lo mas claro que pude. Ok vamos a intentarlo de nuevo

- Kelly y Claire son nefiniles y yo soy un nefilin vampiro-

- ne..nefilin...angeles caidos?... pero eso es imposible... vampiro?-

se quedo pensando y luego me miro con incredulidad

- como te lo probamos?- necesitava pruebas? vale este chico me estaba decepcionando. corri asta mi carro y traje el candado de el volante. todo a velocidad vampirica.

- quiebralo- le dije dandole el pedazo de hierro.

- como isiste eso? fue rapido... y...como quieres que quiebre esto?- dijo intentando doblar el hierro con toda su fuerza. se lo quite y lo quebre con mis dedos.

el chico entro en shock al instante.

- Bella que isiste?- me gritaron mis hermanas al mismo tiempo

kelly corrio por un vaso de agua.

-talvez si le das una cachetada- sugeri pero me arrepenti al instante, la mirada de Claire fue vastante clara.

pasaron unos 40 minutos antes de que David saliera de su estado. todo gracias a el agua que le tire en la cara, aunque Claire me avia atravesado en la pared de un solo golpe.

- alejense- fue lo primero que dijo. senti el dolor de claire de inmediato.

- vale David no seas ridiculo si te quisieramos hacer daño tubimos muchas oportunidades. ademas mis hermanas no pueden hacerte daño aqui tu unico peligro soy yo. y no te are daño.- no iva a permitir que lastimara a mi hermana.

- tienes razon- dijo bajando la mirada.

- claro que tengo razon.- dije mirandolo vastante enojada.

- pero no quieres que acepte todo como si me acabaras de decir que no eres catolica o que eres de aisa!- chistosito.

-sientate necesitas saber todo antes de decidir si te quedas o te vas.- dije indicandole una silla.

se sento mas tranquilo. le contamos todo lo bueno y malo de lo que eramos la historia detras de los de nuestro tipo, de otras criaturas de el pasado de mis hermanas y por supuesto el mio. se sintio mas comodo al contarle que yo avia estado en el mismo lugar que el. a las 2 am se fue a dormir. parecia aceptar todo mejor ya que le pidio a Claire que se quedara con el.

me fui a calificar algunas tareas ya que el maestro tenia examenes que tiempo se me fue vastante rapido, me sorprendi al ver el reloj que estaba sobre el televisor

_Viernes 19, 2058. 6:30 am_

hace 59 años abia conosido a la criatura mas perfecta que a caminado en esta tierra. espero que el se feliz.

**Punto de Vista de Eward.**

_ jueves 18, 10:25 pm._

despues de tantos años no abia podido sacarme a mi angel de la cabeza ni por un segundo, pero contaba con la idea de que ella avia vivido una vida feliz con hijos y nietos y aunque me duela reconocerlo, con un esposo que espero la alla echo muy feliz. la misma pregunta que me avia preguntado por años dava vueltas en mi cabeza nuevamente. quien seria el afortunado de estar con ella?

en ese momento escuche un grito de horror, vaje las escaleras corriendo y mire a alice en un estado de histeria. jasper intentava tranquilisarla pero era imposible.

-alice perdiste una apuesta en ebay?-pregunte molesto por el susto que me habia dado.

-es... Bella... edward Bella esta muerta- dijo mi hermana en un susurro.

mi angel... murio a sus 70 años. crei que viviria mas. llego la hora de buscar a los vulturi. si mi niña no vivia tampoco lo aria yo.

-Edward. murio en un accidente en su casa... se quemo.

mire la laptop en el sillon y empese a leer.

un incendio fatal causa la muerte de la hija de el jefe de policia swan. se cree que la anciana no tiene mas familia y solamente tiene un joven de aproximadamente 23 años llamado Jacob Black.

ayi se encontraban las fotografias de su casa. igual que antes. abajo avia un enlace a la muerte del jefe swan. entre en el y senti como el dolor aumentaba si eso era posible.

Muere jefe swan atacado por un animal la noche de del 16 de septiembre, mientras buscaba a su hija, Isabella swan quein se encontraba perdida en el bosque.

eso fue todo lo que necesitava saber. mi sacrificio no abia servido de nada. mi Bella nunca avia echo su vida. su padre avia muerto en las manos de un vampiro. soy el idiota mas grande del mundo. el dolor era demaciado y no pensaba esperar un minuto mas, tenia que ir con los vulturi ahora mismo.

-edwad espera- el tono de vos de alice era vastante mas tranquilo, intente leer su mente pero estaba traduciendo todas las lineas de cenicienta.

la mire desconcertado, que la muerte de mi Bella no le afectaba para nada? talvez despues de estos años ella avia olvidado a mi Bella.

-ven al colegio con nosotros, un ultimo adios. porfavor- dijo poniendo su famosa carita del gato con botas en sherk

-como que un ultimo adios alice? edward tu no puedes dejarnos piensa en nosotros- suplico mi madre con los ojos vidriosos.

- que arias tu si fuera carslile?-

eso fue suficiente para que aceptara mi decicion.

- lo lamento mucho, y quiero que sepan que ustedes fueron muy importantes en mi vida.- todos se miravan tristes menos alice y jasper seguramente contajiado por mi hermana. asta emmett estaria llorando si pudiera.

-edward porfavor, un dia solo uno...- en un colegio podria revivir los momentos mas felices de mi vida. ademas se lo devia a mi familia. ellos me avian apollado todo este tiempo en mi infierno.

- esta bien, pero comprame un voleto para volterra, en un avion privado, lo que sea que me lleve mas rapido.- termine mientras me dirijia a mi avitacion.

el tiempo paso vastante lento torturandome con cada segundo que pasaba. eran las 7:45 am y nosotros ivamos entrando al parqueo del instituto de selawik.  
me sorprendi al ver a las vampiras de denali parqueadas en el parqueo de al lado. en ese momento mire a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. mas hermosa que cualquier otra diosa o criatura de la historia.

-Bella- dijo tanya con un todo de aborrecimiento.

Bella? pero si Bella estaba muerta. en ese momento entendi la reaccion de alice al enterarse de la supuesta muerte de bella. senti como si mi corazon muerto volviera a revivir. en ese momento note al chico que tendia la mano de Bella, un humano?

-tanya! gusto verte de nuevo. que? en busca de otra derrota?- prugunto mi angel con odio en su voz.

-de que ablas?-

-oh! perdon no sabia que no le avias dicho a tu esposo y su familia que nos vimos hace...30 años?- esposo? Tanya sabia que bella era un vampiro y no me dijo nada? podia sentir la ponsoña llenar mi voca.

bella me estaba ignorando y tenia motivos para odiarme.

-con tu permiso tanya. que tengas un pesimo dia. ah se me olvidava. si necesitas algo tu o tu familia politica duden mucho antes de pedirme ayuda.- dio media vuelta y se fue. mis ojos no dejavan la mano del humano en la delicada sintura de mi angel.

- edward cullen! oye que buena suerte poder conoserte en persona, ahora puedo hacerte sufrir asi como tu hiciste sufrir a Bella. una cosa mas. hacercate a ella y te mueres.- me dijo una de las chicas antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a bella y ....su novio. pero no parecia feliz.

mi bella estaba viva y yo iva a recuperarla. iva a incarme y pedirle perdon de rodillas, aira todo lo que pudiera para que me perdonara. ella volveria a ser mia. sabia que ese niño no la hacia feliz. el no la amaba podia verlo en sus ojos. ella seria mia me costara lo que me costara.

- hermano cuentas con migo. - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo incluyendo a Rosalie. pero ahora tenia una conversacion pendiente con una vampira que se encontraba a mi lado.

* * *

diganme que les parecio. solo comenten y sugieran si tienen alguna idea que les gustaria ver en la historia** algun nombre que quieren que agrege en la historia**. me falta agregar nuevos personajes pero me pierdo con los nombres y si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi historia. yo las recivo feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**desclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a meyer.

nota del autor: gracias a los que me an dejado comentarios. porfavor sigan asiendolo solo recivi uno por capitulo! no les cuesta nada de nada porfavor . de verdad me entra la deprecion cuando nadie me deja nada:

* * *

BPOV

- bella el es edward cullen verdad- la voz de David sonaba distante.

en este momento solo sentia como me undia cada vez mas en un abismo profundo del cual dudava que saldria. mi dios griego estaba aqui pero con otra. el nunca me amo y con razon. que la chica no tenga ni un pedacito de cerebro no quita en nada su bellaza, nada comparado con migo. yo deveria de verme como una idiota comparada con ella. sentia que queria romperle la caveza por llevarse mi edward pero muy en el fondo me sentia feliz que el aya encontrado una mujer que no se vea tan mal como yo a su lado aunque ninguna mujer seria suficiente para la perfeccion encarnada con el nombre de edward cullen. senti como el vacio en mi pecho aumentaba al pronunciar su nombre.

-bella porfavor...- escuche a kelly decir entre lagrimas. en ese momento desperte de mi sueño mejor dicho de mi pesadilla. recordad lo bien que el se veia con otra mujer tenia que ser una pesadilla.

me encontraba en el medio de un bosque con mis hermanas frente a mi y mi hermanito abrazandome muy preocupado.

- lo siento... david tranquilo todo esta bien porfavor quita esa cara no me gusta verte asi.- mi voz sonaba apagada por mas que intente hacerla sonar segura.

- dios bella vuelve a hacer eso otra vez y te aseguro que terminaras sin un brazo. tu de verdad quieres que me de un paro cardiaco!- kelly sonreia aliviada de que alla regresado de mi tranze.

- n... no puedo regresar aya ellos estan ayi y yo...- mi voz se quebraba cada dos letras. el dolor que me causaba verlo con otra mujer me asia caer en pedazos aunque sabia que devia de agradecerle a ese maravilloso ser que me dio parte de su tiempo haciendome la mujer mas feliz en la vida y sin esperar nada a cambio porque el sabia que alguien como yo no tenia nada que valiera la pena tener o talvez si mi sangre pero el nunca la quiso. yo sabia la fuerza de la sangre de tu cantant. david era mi cantante pero yo abia echo una promesa que devia lastimaria a david aunque eso me constara la vida.

otra ves fui sacada de mis pensamientos al ver a claire en posicion de defensa lista para atacar. escuche el sonido de dos rocas chocar y mire como Claire tenia en el suelo a Edward, Rosalie y alice mientras Kelly atacaba a emmett y a jasper con sus poderes. Claire tenia una especie de capa protegiendo a David mientras tiraba rayos contra los tres vampiros que se encontraban en el suelo por el dolor que la corriente de los rayos les causaba.

mire el rostro de edward aunque no demostraba dolor yo sabia muy bien que lo sentia. ataque a mis hermanas para liberar a mi angel de su sufrimiento. senti un golpe en mi espalda de Kelly quien avia conseguido librarse de mi agarre. peleamos por unos tres minutos asta que estaba a punto de lastimar a Claire y escuche el grito desesperado de David. senti mi cuerpo tensarse la agarre por el brazo y la avente al arbol mas serca de david. el corrio a abrazarla y ella se relajo de inmediato. la historia no era igual con Kelly quien seguia insistiendo. aunque ahora todo su coraje era contra mi por averla interrumpido en su divercion.

- basta Kelly- mi voz sono mas fuerte de lo que yo queria.

- que me vas a hacer- me reto mientras se levantava del suelo lista para atacar de nuevo.

- tienes razon no voy a lastimarte pero no se te ocurra tocarlos otra vez.-

- tienes puntos deviles hermana y eso no es bueno- nunca la avia escuchado ablar asi pero eso solo me iso enojar ya que me estaba amenazando con lastimar al amor de mi vida y a su familia.

- sabes que nunca ganarias una pelea contra mi Kelly.- me senti mal por retar a mi hermana a una pelea pero no podia dejar que lastimara a mi angel.

- basta Bella porfavor no la lastimes luego te vas a arrepentir- David tenia mas corazon de angel que nosotros. siempre intentaba arreglar nuestros problemas.

- Bella tu nunca nos abias ablado asi! que demonios te pasa a ti?- me grito Claire en mi cara,

- ustedes nunca abian desovedecido mis ordenes! demonios en que estaban pensando? en verdad creeron que dejaria que lo lastimaran?- les grite, indignada por sus acciones.

-EL por el que estas dispuesta a hacerte matar, matar a tus hermanas y destruir a cualquiera que tenga un solo pensamiento malo ase el. por el que lloraste años miles de años. por el que despreciaste la oportunidad de ser un arcangel el ese estupido te dejo no te quiere, superalo el no siente nada por ti!-

- sierra la boca kelly o te la sierro yo-

-Kelly, Bella, porfavor paren esta estupida pelea ahora!-

-david no seas metiche!- grito Kelly muy enojada. escuche un gruñido que supuse venia de Claire y otro que venia de mi.

- suficiente!- ya me avia cansado de pelear con mi hermada. el ser mas fuerte que ella me hacia mas devil ya que tenia que controlarme para no lastimarla.

- tu nunca avias peleado contra nosotras Bella que demenios te susede?- Kelly sonaba indignada ante mi reaccion.

- ustedes nunca abian desovedecido mis ordenes. en verdad creeron que podian lastimarlos? ah y Kelly ya supere lo que paso con el. se que no me ama y?- en verdad nunca lo superaria pero aunque ya lo ubiera echo no dejaria que nada le pasara.

-como que Y! si ya lo superaste porque actuas asi.?- de verdad no entendia?

- que el no me ame no cambia nada lo que yo siento por el. y ahora las quiero a todas incluyendote david, empacando sus cosas nos vamos de aqui. AHORA- el sabia que lo amaba pero yo podia esconderme de el si su sentimiento de culpa era tan grande como para seguirme.-

-b..bella mi amor no te vallas. porfavor no agas esto.- su voz era aun mas dulce de lo que la recordava. el sonido mas hermoso que jamas aya exsitido pero no dejaria que aruinara su vida por la maldita culpa que sentia.

- recuerdo aver escuchado esto antes.- me sorprendi que mi voz sonara firme.

- Bella hermana aslo por mi porfavor, no sabes cuanto te extrañe porfavor y y los padres de tu amigo van a morir el necesita estar aqui espera asta entonces y luego se van porfavor..- mi cuerpo reacciono automaticamente y en menos de dos segundos estaba abrazando a David.

- tranquilo cariño todo estara bien...- su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus lagrimas corrian por todo su rostro.

- estas segura alice?- mi voz fue solo un susurro.

- si, en algunos meses. primero uno y luego el otro-

- lleven a david a la casa llegare en un momento Kelly Claire perdon por lo que paso. no devi...-

- no Bella perdonanos a nosotros, yo tambien abria reaccionado igual si se tratara de David.-

las escuche alejarse y me voltie a ver a mi ex familia.

- lo siento mis hermanas solo querian protejerme.- evite mirarlo a el.

- no te preocupes, umm bella carslile y esme vienen para aca. quieren verte.- alice siempre alice.

-umm si claro.- que tan mal podia ser?

- umm Tanya podrias mantenerte lejos de david? podria irte muy mal- el odio que sentia por ella se noto a la perfeccion en mi voz.

- si como diga mi comandante, crees que te tengo miedo pequeña?-

- soy mayor que tu- porque me podia a pelear con la chica maravilla sin cerebro?

- tienes 18 si no me equivoco y aproximadamente 52 años de ser vampiro, en total tienes 70 años- senti mis alas salir de mi y mi ropa cambiar de inmediato.

- como nefilin tengo ummmm 2.3 millones de años mas o menos,- la boca de todos estaba abierta de verme asi como lo que en realidad era. pasaron algunos minutos y la unica reaccion fue de carslile que acababa de llegar.

- imposible! Bella que eres?

- gusto de verte a ti tambien! yo eh estado bien gracias. ah y soy un angel vampiro- una sonrisa se formo inevitablemente en mi rostro.

- pero yo yo yo...-

- tu que carlile?-

- crei que no existian!- respondio edward intentando ayudar a su padre que avia entrado en shock.

- vale si existimos, solo 2 y de la otra no eh escuchado nada en años, los angeles caidos ay mas son como 12 si 12 umm ya conosen 2. Kelly y Claire.-

-como es posible si el veneno es mortal para ustedes!- carslile estaba equivocado?

- si somos dos el veneno es mortal ya an matado a muchos. la verdad no entiendo porque paso. y ella la otra es mas fuerte que yo somos hermanas gemelas pero ella siempre a querido matarme y a decir verdad yo a ella tambien.-

-bueno que gusto de verlos de nuevo a todos. los extrañe mucho.- recibi un monton de yo tambien y les di un abrazo a todos, bueno casi a todos. deje a edward y su querida esposa. ablamos un poco mas de mi y de ellos siempre evitando tocar el tema de edward. mire que se empesaba a obscurecer y supe que era tiempo de ir con david el me necesitaba.

- bueno me tengo que ir umm mi hermano david me necesita.- me despedin y empece a correr en el bosque. me acorde que avia olvidado decir algo y regrese, ellos aun seguian alli devajo del arbol donde los avia dejado.

- ah Edward controla a tanya. la veo serca de David y me olvido que es tu esposa.- me di media vuelta y corri antes de escuchar su respuesta. no se si seria lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar como el la defendia.

el siguiente dia llego demaciado rapido para mi gusto, me cambie y me dirigi a la escuela. Claire y Kelly ya se avian ido.

el ya estaba ayi. sin tanya al parecer. lo mire caminar hacia mi.

- podemos ablar.- dijo mientras abria la puerta para entrar a mi auto.

- no tenemos nada de que ablar y si no me equivoco tienes clases y yo trabajo- me puse nerviosa,seguramente solo queria dejarme saber que no dejaria que lastimara a tanya.

- ademas ya se lo que vas a decir y no me interesa escucharlo. ayi estan las llaves cierra y se las entregas a mis hermanas, - mi cuerpo y mi corazon no querian alejarse de el pero mi mente me dicia que tenia que hacerlo si no queria morir de dolor cuando el se fuera.

baje del auto y me diriji a mi trabajo. no lo volvi a ver toda la mañana asta en la clase de biologia,

-señores y señoritas tenemos un experimento luego un examen y el lunes un viaje a una de las recervas de alaska. porfavor todos los que quieran ir llenen sus permisos, ah señorita luna podria ser pareja de nuestro nuevo estudiante para el experimento?- QUE?

- umm señor no creo que sea necesario-

- señorita porfavor el necesita alguien que lo ponga al dia y me parece que usted es la adecuada. ya que eso esta aclarado prosigamos con el experimento. hoy estudiaremos la reproduccion de alas en las mariposas- si, por lo menos no era identificar las fases de mitosis de una cebolla.

camine lentamente asta su lado. lo mire sonreir, lo cual me enojo porque al parecer el se estaba divirtiendo con mi dolor.

- divertido?-

-no solo me hace feliz tenerte serca.-

- a que estas jugando edward cullen?-

-a que te refieres-

- edward cullen porfavor te lo suplico deja de lastimarme, ya lo isiste una vez me dejaste muerta en vida. no quiero tu lastima- senti una lagrima salir de mis ojos y me la limpie de inmediato antes de que alguien mirara su color. respire profundamente para relajarme un poco intentando disminuir el dolor aunque fue inutil pero si ya avia enfrentado mi miedo seguiria asta el final.

- sabes edward, jamás había tenido intención de quererte. Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, lo sabía en el fondo de mi estómago y en el centro de mis huesos, lo sabía de la cabeza a los pies, lo sabía en la hondura de mi pecho vacío... Era como el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte. A mí me has roto más allá de toda esperanza.-

-pero eso... edward eso no es tu culpa es mia por ilucionarme. fui lo suficiente mente estupida como para creer que alguien como tu tan... perfecto pudiera enamorarse de una humana como lo era yo. no sietas lastima, as tu vida se feliz regresa a tus distracciones a tu esposa a tu familia. porfavor- el estaba tenso, seguro no esperaba que yo lo enfrentara asi y menos en un lugar lleno de humanos.

- oh Bella mi Bella porfavor perdoname yo..yo no sabia que te avia lastimado asi , yo creia que seguirias adelante y serias feliz, yo te amo siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare. tanya mintio cuando dijo que estabamos casados yo eh vivido solo desde que te deje mi amor y a ella la vi por primera ves en años, en el parqueo el mismo dia que te vi a ti. porfavor ven conmigo para que podamos ablar en un lugar mas privado- no podia creer que el se burlara de mi asi

- mentiste y mientes!- senti que mi cuerpo temblava levemente por el dolor que me causaban sus palabras.

- si menti mi bella menti- y aun lo decia asi? aquel dia me dijo que seria como si el no ubiera existido y mi exsistencia era porque el existia. ahora me dice asi en mi cara que mintio... yo sabia que avia mentido, sali corriendo del salon hacia mi carro. me deje caer en el sillon del piloto e intente no llorar pero era dificil... mire por la ventana a un muchacho piel bronceada, pelo y ojos negros y una sonrisa calida tocaba mi puerta preocupado por mi estado. el me recordava a alguien pero el que yo conoci de humana era mucho mas delgado y para ahora estaria muerto ( ella no sabia que jacob era un hombre lobo)

- pequeña vampira estas bien?- su olor era ew olia feo! a perro mojado.

- quien eres? no espera que eres?-

-mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy un hombre lobo...pero estas bien?- umm hombre lobo ahora entiendo el olor

- no.-

- puedo ayudarte en algo?... increible le estoy ofreciendo ayuda a una chupa sangre!- la ultima parte fue solo un susurro seguro solo ablaba para el mismo.

-si y yo le estoy ablando a un perro mojado!- los dos sonreimos al mismo tiempo y en ese momento me di cuenta que algo iva a mejorar.

- sabes, tu olor!-

- jacob te juro el tuyo es peor y no me quejo!-

-no. no tu olor es diferente al de los chupa sangre!-

- si porque soy un angel vampiro - dije distraida con mi uña.

- si eso explica cosas! bien no importa dime porque lloras?-

-porque...-

-alejate de ella black- la voz de mi tortura y mi salvacion ablo detras de mi. en un instante estaba frente a mi en pocicion de ataque.

- cullen, cullen que pequeño es el mundo! encontrarte aqui a ti de todos los vampiros.- en ese momento entendi todo.

- jacob? el hijo de billy black?- no lo podia creer!

-ummm si-

- jacob soy bella! isabella swan!-

- bella pero tu moriste!-

-umm literalmente eso pasa cuando te conviertes en vampiro. sierto?-senti dos brazos fuertes y muy calientes rodear mi cuerpo.

-jake quemas!- me queje. pude escuchar un gruñido venir de el hombre que estaba ahora aun lado de mi.

- tu estas mas fria que un muerto!-

- jajaja linda broma.-

mire a Kelly correr hacia mi.

-Bella estas bien?- escuchamos a jacob aclararse la garganta y ella lo voltio a ver al parecer dandose cuenta por primera vez que el estaba alli.

se quedaron mirando los dos en un mundo diferente al nuestro.

-primero Claire y ahora Kelly?- camine de regreso a la escuela ahora mis hermanas abian encontrado a su alma gemela y yo?

-bella porfavor creeme!- no me avia dado cuenta que el caminaba a la par mia.

- ummm si y luego cuando me dejes?-

-bella me amas o es demaciado tarde? ay alguien mas?- como podia preguntar eso? y porque su rostro mostraba tanto dolor? no entendia nada de su actitud que acaso era tan divertido burlarse de la estupida bella? seguro si

-que clase de pregunta estupida es esa?-

-solo respondeme porfavor-

-crei que Kelly lo avia dejado claro en el bosque.-

-quiero escucharlo de ti de tus labios.-

-si edward te amo y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo siempre te voy a am...-

senti sus suabes labios chocar con los mios. el mundo podia caerse a mi alrededor en este momento nada importaba solo el y yo. estaba dispuesta a enfrentar el dolor que sentiria cuando el me dejara otra vez este beso lo valia. vivir aunque sea solo dos minutos en sus brazos valia la eternidad en el infierno. como pude negarme a esto antes, aunque el solo quisiera jugar conmigo no me importaba seria su jugete nuevo asta que le aburriera. el siempre fue la razon de mi existencia y lo seguiria siendo. dios cuanto amaba a este hombre que tenia a mi lado.

sentir sus manos en mi cintura y su musculoso pecho pegado al mio, sus labios moviendose con los mios en un ritmo impresionable. mas dulce, tierno y lento que el mas dulce de los vals, mas hermoso que cualquier otra cosa que aya echo en mi vida, su respiracion serca de mi rostro me hacia olvidar asta mi nombre y su sedoso cabello enredado en mis dedos era como gritarle a todas que el era mio y en mi mente asi seria.

- oh Bella creeme porfavor creeme yo te amo.- rompio nuestro beso solo para padirme que le creera? no soy de piedra le crea o no, no iva a alejarme de el asta que el me lo pidiera.

-soltero?- solo confirmando. no me vean asi.

-ya no acabo de comprometerme con una de las tutoras de mi colegio- sonrei, de verdad sonrei algo que no avia echo en años y era tan...facil. tan facil ser feliz con el a mi lado.

- señorita Luna esta abrazando inapropiadamente a un estudiante de el colegio!- ouch el director. me aleje de edward sin darme cuenta pero el me jalo de mi brazo y me abrazo junto a el. al parecer el no estaba listo para dejar ir a su jugete.

-umm señor lo siento, dejeme explicarle...- no espera lo mas facil era manipularlo. sierto? para que dar explicaciones.

-umm ah... eh... pueden creer que olvide a lo que venia!- definitivamente mas facil.

- si eso pasa abeces señor- mi voz estaba llena de alivio. el dio media vuelta y se fue pasandose la mano por su cabello intentando recordar. inutilmente devo de agregar.

- que fue eso?- pregunto la voz de mi angel.

- umm un pequeño truquito!- le cerre un ojo y le di una sonrisa picara, senti unos brasos grandes y fuertes rodearme completamente. me levantaron en el aire y luego me dieron el abrazo mas fuerte que me allan dado en mi vida.

-hermanita as vuelto! ahora si nos quieren? nos pareja? no te preocupes bells si esa ****- el grandulon de emmett. tenia que ser el

- emmett cuida tus palabras vas a aruinar la inocente mente de mi niña!- le regaño edward pero al parecer el tambien estaba de acuerdo con la palabra.

- bueno como decia si la perr-tanya te molesta yo mismo la parto en pedazos la quemo y pongo a alice, rosalie y esme disfrasadas de brujas. obio rosalie de bruja sexy y alice de duende y a esme de bueno no importa, a Bailar en circulo al rededor del fuego!-me imagine eso y no pude evitar sonreir ampliamente al ver a las chicas cullen disfrasadas de brujas. al parecer mi edward no le gusto ya que gruño ante la nitida imaginacion de emmett con rosalie.

-y eso implica un biaje de compras!- alice, alice, alice que vamos a hacer con ella?

-ummm podria acceder, no suena mal despedazar a tanya!- rosalie me aceptaba mucho mas que antes su sonrisa me lo comprobaba.

-Bella bienvenida- senti los brazos de jasper rodearme y su felicidad desbordarse de su control, no seguro que era mi felicidad. me sorprendio el abrazo de jasper. pero ahora estaba feliz de tenerlos serca.

* * *

( **fotos de la hostoria en mi profile**)

comenten porfavor, denme** nombres**, necesito para otros personajes, una mujer mala la bruja de la historia!, 12 vampiros buenos, 25 malos


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: los personajes son de meyer.

note: gracias a btvs22 y a brenda por los nombres, me parece que fueron las unicas que leeron mis notas. los nombres apareceran en los siguientes capitulos, gracias!

comenten porfavor!

* * *

perros

dos dias siendo el hombre mas feliz de mi vida, el afortunado dueño de un angel, ahora mi angel. pasabamos todas las noches juntos, la ayudava a calificar los trabajos, a hacer planes para explicarle a los estudiantes lo que no entendian, pero no dejava que yo calificara mis tareas de la clase de biologia, decia que podia hacer trampa. lo unico que me molestaba era que gracias a su trabajo no podia gritarles a todos los estudiantes y maestros que ella era mia, tenia que aguantarme cada vez que se le hacercaban con intenciones de invitarla a salir. en estos dos dias habia sentido mas celos de los que abia sentido en 100 años. es este momento nos encontrabamos en habitaicion, de muy buen gusto para ser sincero.

- pequeña, donde estan los posters de tu artista favorito sin camisa y todas esas cosas que otras chicas tienen?- habia pasado tanto tiempo sin ella que queria saber que cosas habian cambiado.

- tu tampoco tienes chicas en vikini sobre autos deportivos y todas esas cosas que los chicos de 17 años tienen- contesto distraida mientras jugava con mi mano.

-buen punto- parece que en eso no a cambiado.

-y porque una casa tan grande, solo son 3?- de eso si sentia curiosidad.

- bueno porque... no se!- al parecer nunca se abia puesto a pensar en eso.

-ummm. y porque la ventana de tu abitacion siempre esta abierta?- todas estaban cerradas solo esa estaban mire sonrojarse y eso aumento mi curiosidad.

- umm es que, bueno... yo.-

- amor que pasa?-

- es que yo siempre tube la esperanza que un dia regresarias y entrarias por mi ventana mientras dormia, asi sabrias que siempre te estube esperando.- parecia como si me estubiera confesando que habia matado a toda una familia por sangre. acaricie su mejilla.

- puedes dormir?-

-si, pero no es necesario.- aun seguia sin mirarme a los ojos.

- y porque te da verguenza lo que me dijiste?-

- porque seguro tu estas pensando en lo ilusa que fui.-jugava nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-quieres saber en que estaba pensando?- pregunte,

-ummm ok pero edita las palabras fuertes, no soy tan fuerte.- que pensaba ella que yo estaba pensando?

- pensaba en lo increible que eres, por esperar al hombre que mas daño te hizo, por amar a un demonio. por sacrificar tu vida en el cielo por mi. por hacerme el hombre mas feliz, y por todo lo que haces por mi y por todos.- levante su rostro con mis dedos para que me mirara a los ojos y viera que decia la verdad. senti sus suabes labios sobre los mios. nunca me cansaria de esto, no podia ni pensar en que aria si un dia se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que era y decidiera dejarme, ya no tenerla y saberla mia seria mi muerte.

- felices? oye edward a mi me parece que bella no fue tan fiel todos estos años- dijo tanya mientras entraba por la ventana. senti el cuerpo de mi niña tensarse y luego empesar a temblar.

-tanya largate.- no me gustaba la reaccion de mi bella. la estaba asiendo sufrir lo podia ver en su rostro. pero la mente de tanya solo me mostraba imagenes de ella y yo juntos.

-maldita sea tanya largate antes de que te corte la cabeza. ya no soy la humana a la que amenazabas. si antes no me importaba lo que me hicieras ahora mucho menos.- la vos de mi pequeña era un susurro pero la amenaza en ella era evidente.

-no le has dicho...-

-no te atrebas a decir una palabra mas porque no la cuentas tanya.- le interrumpio bella. en un segundo se avia alejado de mi y estaba en posicion de ataque. no entendia nada pero queria cortarle la cabeza a tanya yo por interrumpir mi momento de felicidad.

- tanya no te atrevas a decir una palabra mas porque bella tiene mucha paciencia y corazon pero yo no. le amenazo alice quien entraba por la ventana con todos mis hermanos, seguro avia visto esto.

-toda la familia viene a defenderte pequeña bella pero sabes que es peor?- al ver que nadie le cotesto siguio. -que nadie te pudo protejer cuando de verdad lo necesitavas, aunque dudo mucho que quisieras ayuda, no lo disfrutaste? porque fui lo suficientemente buena con tigo para buscarte solo guapos...- rosalie estaba abrazando a bella. y alice abia atacado a tanya.

la familia de tanya llego en ese momento y se agazaparon para atacar a alice, mis hermanos se metieron en medio y empezaron a luchar. aunque mis hermanos eran menos sabian pelear mejor. yo queria abrazar a mi niña pero los pensamientos de rosalie me decian que me quedara lejos que luego me lo explicaria, asi que decidi ir a ayudar a mis hermanos.

- suficiente!- grito kelly quien acababa de entrar a la ex avitacion ya que abia quedado destrosada. claire venia con david detras de ella.

-clan de denali les pido que salgan de nuestra casa ahora mismo vivos o quedence un minuto mas y saldran echos seniza.- la vola de fuego que tenia kelly en su mano dejava todo claro. los de denali se alejaron de nosotros y empezaron a salir.

-antes de irme queria que supieras mi querido edward de que tu inocente bella se acosto con 3 vampiros siendo humana!- sabia que eso era mentira pero no pude evitar poner un rostro de asco ante las mentiras de tanya. mire como bella saltaba sobre ella y le rompia un brazo tirandolo lejos de ella. los gritos de carmen no se isieron esperar.

-maldita sea tanya te adverti que te fueras antes.- en ese momento supe que era verdad lo que tanya avia dicho.

-umm si pero no te ise caso!- el rostro de tanya experesaba odio y un poco de miedo al ver el estado de bella.

-porque la atacas? ella no fue la que dicidio que engañaras a edward, dejala en paz ella no tiene la culpa de lo que tu allas echo!- le reclamo irina. bella dirijio su atencion hacia irina, encerrando a tanya en lo que parecia una burbuj. bella sonrio, pero era una risa de odio, desprecio y dolor.

- de verdad? a mi me parece que ella tiene mucha culpa en lo que paso. al fin de todo fue ella quien le dio la idea a victoria, busco los hombres y les dio la informacion necesaria para que me violaran.- QUE? malditas queria saltar sobre tanya y despedazarla yo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. estaba de rodillas con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-co..como sabes eso? digo es mentira yo nunca ise eso!- grito tanya dentro de la borbuja, no sabia que queria hacer mas, si partir en pedazos a tanya, a victoria, a los malditos perros que lastimaron a mi bella o abrazar a mi angel quien se le notaba que estaba sufriendo.

-tanya tanya que voy a hacer contigo, eres una gallina, de verdad vengarme de victoria fue mas divertido por lo menos ella era buena uyendo pero tu mi querida! ah y lo se porque me lo dijeron los malditos que tu buscastes y victoria. creias que no te traicionarian? bueno devo reconoserlo demostraron un poco de lealtad pero lo dijeron todo cuando solo tenian un brazo.- la decilucion era grande, ahora ya solo me quedava la perra de tanya para quitar toda mi furia.

-tanya dime que tu no isiste eso. porfavor- le rogo carmen entre sollosos.

-si. si lo ise y estoy orgullosa porque ahora ella ya no es inocente, esta sucia. ahora edward ya no la querra!- la mire como se retorcia de dolor y dava gritos desesperados.

- a ti tampoco mi querida tanya!- le respondio mi niña mirandola con odio.

-porque me mataras ahorita- le respondio tanya

-no mi querida tanya no te matare ahorita. sabes no tienes tanta suerte, te dejare ir pero aunque el te quisiera tu tendrias que dedicarte a tiempo completo en huir.- la sonrisa en sus labios era de malicia.

-no le arias algo asi.- tanya le devolvia la sonrisa como si estubiera completamente segura.

-mi bella podrias porfavor no seguir a tanya?-la mirada de tanya asia bella era una de ¨te lo dije¨ pero la de mi niña era de dolor.

-claro- me parecio no escucharla de pronto la borbuja que encerraba a tanya desaparecio.

-ahora tanya, solo somos tu y yo.- mire como bella dio media vuelta pero antes que pudiera correr emmett la agarro del brazo y le dio una sonrisa. al parecer alice ya le avia dicho lo que pasaria. tanya empezo a caminar hacia mi, sonriendo estupidamente.

- bien tanya que prefieres que te arranque de primero? tus brazos tus piernas o tu cabeza? no, espera, me parece que mi pequeña bella tiene el derecho de esa decicion.- la sonrisa de tanya desaparecio inmediatamente pero la sonrisa mas encantadora del mundo aparecio en los labios de mi pequeña.

- edward crei que dijiste que solo eramos tu y yo.-

-si tanya pero me referia a que tu familia no podra defenderte! no me digas que fuiste tan estupida como para creer que tu y yo?- puse cara de asco y la mente de tanya empeso a planear lugares por donde correr.

- no mi querida tanya no te vallas, la fiesta no a empezado.- empese a caminar al rededor de tanya y justo cuando iva a atacarla la delicada mano de bella se poso en mi hombro.

-no lo agas. dejala ir pero que se mantenga a millas de mi, su familia se encargara de eso, no la quiero volver a ver serca de mi familia, de la tuya y mucho menos serca de ti.- su voz era baja pero firme.

- bella gracias, es muy noble de tu parte.- carmen sonaba aliviada y sus pensamientos expresaban lo mismo

-no me des las gracias carmen ahora llevate a tanya y mantenla lejos de aqui.-

los de denali empujaron a tanya y desaparecieron en el bosque.

solo quedabamos mi familia, bella, el perrito de kelly, eya, claire y david

- bella yo...-

- yo te entiendo edward y te juro que no me volveras a ver, nos irmos mañana por la tarde,- dio media vuelta y corrio a su auto.

cuando llego serca yo me encontraba en la puerta de este, tenia una mano sobre la puerta para que ella no pudiera abrirla.

- mi amor si lo que quieres es irte yo respetare tu decicion, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que nunca dejare de amarte y aunque te alla causado tanto daño espero que me creas. perdoname si eh echo algo que te alla incomodado pero te amo y si lo que tu quieres es tiempo te lo dare pero no me pidas que deje de verte.- senti sus labios sobre los mios y sus manos aferrarse a mi cabello. acostumbrarse a este tipo de respuestas era increible. escuche aplausos de mis hermanos.

- no te preocupes edward lo arreglare todo.- me respondio alice al ver lo que le pediria.

- de que ablan?- pregunto la dulce vos de mi angel.

- es una sorpresa.- respondi undiendo mi rostro en su cabello.

-edward podriamos ablar?-

- claro princesa.-

me jalo de mi mano y corrimos en el bosque asta llegar a un lago hermoso,

- yo te juro que intente huir pero no pude y si no hubiera sido por sam uley ahorita estubiera muerta.- su pequeño cuerpo temblaba,

- lo lamento tanto mi niña. yo tenia que estar ayi para defenderte para protegerte.-

- tu no me odias? no te doy asco?-

-como puedes pensar eso? por supuesto que no.- tome su bello rostro con mis manos y la obligue a mirarme.- tu eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida, nunca te dejare de amar y mucho menos odiarte, eres mi vida, la razon por la que sigo vivo, eres mi todo.-

-entonces quitame ese recuerdo, porfavor quiero que sus caricias se borren con las tuyas,- dios no tenia ni que pedirlo, uni nuestros labios y hacerque su cuerpo al mio.

* * *

** AYUDA!** ALGUIEN quien sea bueno con esas cosas podria mandarme un correo? necesito ayuda para hacer ese momento magico y pues ya saben..

**un solo comentario porfavor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author´s note: lo de la escena de amor la verán en el siguiente capitulo, perdon pero eh estado en finales y projectos. aqui en estados unidos ya casi empiesan las vacaciones. gracias a todas las que me dejaron comentarios y a las que me dejaron nombres para los vampiros tambien.**

**Disclaimer: twilight no me pertenece**

* * *

-entonces quitame ese recuerdo, porfavor quiero que sus caricias se borren con las tuyas,- dios no tenia ni que pedirlo, uni nuestros labios y hacerque su cuerpo al mio.

**quimica perfecta**

el rose de su cuerpo contra el mio hacia que una carga de electrica corriera por mi cuerpo. ella seria mia, no solo su corazon si no tambien su cuerpo. oh dios podia sentir sus femeninas manos aferradas a mi cuello como se de eso dependiera su vida. sus labios en los mios y nuestras lenguas bailando un vals, todo era perfecto, lento y romántico, solo su dulce sabor y aroma hacian despertar cada parte de mi cuerpo, grabava mentalmente cada uno de sus movimientos, queria sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mia pero sabia que devia ir despacio que devia tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana. no la pude protejer hace 52 años pero ahora podia hacer que ella olvidara todo que cada vez que le ablaran de sexo se acordara de esta noche, aunque esto no era solo sexo esto era hacer el amor, tocar el cielo ir al paraiso pero si lo que sentia ahorita era el paraiso que seria cuando fueramos uno solo? dios! vale edward despacio, despacio.

-edward!- alice?

-alice? que haces aqui?- sonaba molesto pero es que lo estaba, como se atrevia esa enana a interumpirne, acaso yo la interrumpia a ella y a jasper?

-no puedo creerlo de ti, edward cullen como puedes hacer eso? te creia mas caballeroso, ella merece un lugar magico, algo que tu agas para ella!- entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. alice tenia razon bella merecia algo mas a su altura, algo especial.

- tienes razon-

-no te atrebas a escuchar a tu hermana, edward, porfavor- la verdad yo tambien estaba inpaciente pero tenia que esperar.

-solo lo posponeremos para ahora en la noche-

-edward, eh esperado esto por 53 años 3 meses 4 semanas 23 dias 2 horas 14 minutos...-

- bella cariño yo eh esperado 134 años solo sera un dia mas.- me odiaba por hacer esto pero seria por su bien. prometi que nunca olvidaria ese momento y lo voy a cumplir.

su bello rostro se veia como el rostro del gato con botas en la pelicula de shrek. olviden eso, alice esta mirando muchas peliculas de disney, devo de dejar de meterme tanto en su mente.

-ok pero si no lo cumples...-

- te lo prometo- agarre su mano y caminamos de regreso a su casa, al fin teniamos toda una habitacion que renstruir, pasamos al lado de alice y bella le saco la lengua. no pude evitar reirme, era bastante comico.

llegamos a casa en menos de 5 minutos, bueno a su casa pero para mi tambien era mi casa, la habitacion estaba restaurada,

- tan rapido? nos fuimos hace 20 minutos!- pregunte bastante asombrado.

-tengo dos familias, la tuya y la mia, lo cual hacen 8 vampiros y un hombre lobo,-

- como soportas tenerlo serca? huele muy mal!-

-es el novio de mi hermana! no te ubiera gustado que rosalie me aceptara desde el principio?- su pregunta era una buena respuesta

-buen punto.- los dos sonreimos, pero ahora era diferente, no abia ningun secreto entre nosotros, sabia que aun abia algo pero lo descubriria.

- te importa si te dejo un momento? tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir al colegio.- su rostro cambio de felicidad a uno sin emociones.

- si, esta bien.- bajo su mirada para evitar la mia, lo cual me hizo saber que habia algo mal.

- bella que pasa?-

- de que?- eso me confirmo que avia algo.

- bella sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad?-

-edward crei que tenias cosas que hacer-

-bella- ahora era una advertencia-dime ahora lo que pasa-

-edward no kieres saberlo-

-si quiero saberlo isabella- mi voz sono bastante molesta, aunque no era mi intencion

- vale, es solo que no me gusta que te vallas, siento que una vez diras adios y no regresaras, se que estoy siendo muy infantil y perdoname por no ser suficiente para ti, siempre eh sido devil- su cuerpo temblaba levemente, dos lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos tristes haciendo que una vez mas lamentara averla dejado, habia sido mi peor pecado.

-no digas eso, bella cariño tu eres mi vida, nunca te voy a volver a dejar,- la obligue a mirarme levantando su resotro con mi dedo- lo que hize fue mi peor error, nunca te dejare de amar, como te explico para que entiendas... Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte muy oscura, pero al mens habia estrellas, puntos deluz y motivaciones, Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendio todo, todo estuo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desaparecio por el horizonte, todo se volvio negro. No habia combiado nade, pero mis ojos habían quedado segados por la luz. Ya no podia ver las estrellas y nada tenia sentido.-

-crei que no podias leer mi mente!- parecia apenada.

-de que hablas bella?-

-pues es que eso sentia yo por ti...-

-bella eso es lo que senti cuando no estabas serca de mi, y tengo toda la eternidad para demostrarte lo maravillosa que eres. empezando por ahora.-

vi una sonrisa en sus suabes labios cuandi saque mi telefono, sabia que ella avia ganado.

llame a alice y ella ya sabia lo que le iva a pedir, asi que no tube que decir ni una palabra de mi plan a mi angel, estaba seguro que le gustaria. el tiempo a su lado siempre pasaba demaciado rapido, habiamos pasado unas horas abrazados y ya era tiempo para que nos fueramos a la escuela, bueno tiempo para que ella se fuera a la escuela, siendo tutora entraba mas temprano. yo como habia prometido no la dejaria sola.

- no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo-

-ummm a mi tambien me gusta esa idea señorita responsabilidad.-

-te estas burlando de mi? vale nada mas por eso me voy- dijo finjiendo estar ofendida, se solto de mis brazos y camino asta su baño.

- Swan voy a mi casa a cambiarme en lo que te bañas.- escuche algo que sono como un " si cullen".

me cambie lo mas rapido posible ignorando a emmett quien me hacia amenazas sobre lastimar a Bella, dandome algo de su experiencia con Rosalie, quien por cierto estaba muy preocupada por Bella. escuche un "todo esta listo edward" de mi querida hermanita en el camino hacia mi auto. llege asta su casa y no tube que entrar ya que ella ya estaba con su auto en la salida, aunque nos gustara ir juntos en el mismo auto no podiamos.

-guapo!- murmuro dandome una mirada critica.

-hermosa!- su nombre aunque era lindo no le hacia honor a su belleza, ninguna palabra lo hacia. estaba segura que las obras sin rostro echas por los pintores mas talentosos de mundo, nunca fueron terminadas porque no conocieron a mi bella.

-primero las damas- dije mientras entrabamos al parqueo de el colegio.

- siempre tan caballeroso- lo bueno de no ser humanos era que aunque fueramos en autos separados aun podiamos ablar sin necesidad de un telefono.

la mire bajarse de su auto, como de costumbre, verla me dejo sin aliento. me miro y me guiño un ojo y camino asta la oficina. saco unos papeles de su casillero y como esperaba una sonrisa se poso en su rostro de angel,

- estan hermosas pero que son?- dijo mientras acariciaba una de ellas.

-se llaman plumerias,- dije mientras me salia del auto.

- me encantan gracias.- se las llevo hacia la libreria. fui a mi casillero a dejar unos libros y camine hacia la libreria,

-Luna, Luna, Luna, cuentanos cuando te vas de aqui? porque dejanos decirte que no te vamos a extrañar.- senti un gruñido salir de mi al escuchar la estupida voz de silvia. quise caminar a arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica pero la pequeña mano de alice me sostubo.

- espera te divertiras, ven,- me dijo mientras me escondia detras de una pila de libros. Bella seguia sin dejar de leer su libro.

-que es esa basura que lees luna?- pregunto mariana una de las amigas de silvia

-no linda, esto no es tu bibliografia, esa pues tienes razon si era basura y la tire, esto es algo digamos que 100% mejor que tu bibliografia.- las miro por un momento y luego volvio a su libro, no pude evitar sonreir, alice tenia razon me iva a divertir

- no entendi- contesto la niñita esa.

- mariana, que todos digas que eres una idiota no quiere decir que tu tienes que andar por la vida comprovando que es verdad, te ves mas inteligente cuando te quedas callada.- dijo mi angel mirandola por un largo rato

-que miras?- le pregunto mariana

-eso es exactamente lo que yo estoy intentano averiguar- le contesto bella- no, olvidalo, sea lo que sea, no es importante- dijo mientras volvia a su libro

- mira maldita perra a mi tu no me ablas asi, creer que por ser millonaria y "linda" puedes hacer lo que quieras?- iva intervenir en ese momento cuando llego la bibliotecaria.

- señorita! que le pasa? que clase de vocabulario es ese para una dama y peor para ablarle a una de sus maestras!-

-no señora es... yo estaba...um...- miro el libro de romeo y julieta que tenia bella en la mano muy obviamente- recitando un capitulo de romeo y julieta para mi clase.-

-ummm si romeo y julieta, caminen para la oficina señoritas, tienen que arreglar eso con el director el cual no estara muy feliz al saber que estaban molestando a una de las hermanas Luna.- escuche a alice reirse de mi cara, maldito biejo como podia enamorarse de una chica de 18 años?

- vale edward el señor tiene 75 años Bella tiene 70 años el biejo aqui eres tu, tu tienes 134!- definitivamente tenia que mejorar en eso de pensar en voz alta.

camine hacia bella aprobechando que no avia nadie.

-bella eso estubo jenial, viste su rostro?- pregunto alice brincando energicamente

- y eso que no escuchaste sus pensamientos!- contesto bella poco interesada... QUE!

-b...bella, como que sus pen...-

-tranquilo edward no escucho los tuyos... el sistema de nosotros, los nefilines, desarrolla una especie de proteccion contra nosotras. si tu mueres entonces automaticamente muero yo. eres mi corazon, por eso, y no te aprobeches, eres mas fuerte que yo, no puedo usar ninguno de mis poderes, mi fuego pasaria por ti como si fueses un fantasma.- interesante! osea que yo si era su corazon como ella era mi alma! y que alivio que no puede leer mi mente porque entonces se daria cuenta de todas las veces que me e controlado cuando ella se aserca a mi,

- alivio!- no pude evitar decirlo en vos alta.

-porque?- pregunto alsando una seja.

- te lo digo luego.-

-Bella, Edward, yo estoy aqui para pedirles que, primero, edward lleges tarde a la clase de biolgia y tu Bella pide permiso para leer el ultimo capitulo de tu libro sin que te interrumpan,- ummmm no se discute con alice, verdad?

- ummm alice puedo saber de que se trata?- pregunto mi angel,

- el projecto! recuerdas? quieren ser pareja agan lo que les digo- contestamos un "si señor" al estilo militar y salimos hacia nuestras clases, bueno solo alice y yo.

* * *

**COMENTEN, PORFAVOR.**


End file.
